gameshubfandomcom-20200213-history
Mortal Kombat
Mortal Kombat is a popular series of fighting games created by Midway Games, which in turn spawned a number of related media. It is especially noted for its digitized sprites (which differentiated it from its contemporaries' hand-drawn sprites), and its mix of bloody and brutal action; its graphic Fatality killing moves contributed to the founding of the ESRB. Overview The original Mortal Kombat was developed as a reaction to the popular Capcom fighting game Street Fighter II, with simpler controls and digitized graphics. The original idea of Mortal Kombat was thought up in 1989 along with storyline and game content, but not put to arcades until 1992 (and game systems). Some say the game's graphic violence was gratuitous, and was only included in order to generate a public outcry and controversy that would garner publicity for the game. Although highly controversial, the mix of realism and violence propelled Mortal Kombat to widespread and historic renown. Throughout the series, the game was noted for its simplicity of controls and the exotic special moves it featured, as well as a tendency to replace the letter 'c' in a word with the letter 'k', thus deliberately misspelling the word "combat" in the title, as well as any other words that begin with the letter 'c'. Games in series #''Mortal Kombat'' #''Mortal Kombat II'' #''Mortal Kombat 3'' #''Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3'' #''Ultimate Mortal Kombat'' #''Mortal Kombat Advance'' #''Mortal Kombat Trilogy'' #''Mortal Kombat 4'' #''Mortal Kombat Gold'' #''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance'' #''Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition'' #''Mortal Kombat: Deception'' #''Mortal Kombat: Unchained'' #''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon'' #''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe'' #''Mortal Kombat Arcade Kollection'' #''Mortal Kombat (2011)'' #''Mortal Kombat X'' #Mortal kombat 11 Plot continuity Every single game in the Mortal Kombat series features a different ending for every character. Because many endings in a single game will contradict each other, only one or a few per game are considered canon, and the true endings are never known until the next game is released. The result is that when a new Mortal Kombat game is released, fans speculate about which ending (or endings) are real. Nearly every game's canon ending involves the good guys emerging triumphant over evil, except for the release of Mortal Kombat: Deception, which revealed that Earthrealm's warriors in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance had failed to prevent Shang Tsung and Quan Chi from resurrecting the Dragon King's army; and the 2011 version of Mortal Kombat, where it was revealed that Shao Kahn emerged victorious at the end of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Media Images Mortal Kombat.png|Mortal Kombat Mortal Kombat 2.png|Mortal Kombat II Mortal Kombat 3.png|Mortal Kombat 3 Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3.png|Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Ultimate Mortal Kombat.jpg|Ultimate Mortal Kombat Mortal Kombat Advance.PNG|Mortal Kombat Advance Mortal Kombat Trilogy.jpg|Mortal Kombat Trilogy Mortal Kombat 4.jpg|Mortal Kombat 4 Mortal Kombat Gold.jpg|Mortal Kombat Gold Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance.jpg|Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Mortal Kombat Tournament Edition.PNG|Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition Mortal Kombat Deception.png|Mortal Kombat: Deception Mortal Kombat Unchained.jpg|Mortal Kombat: Unchained Mortal Kombat Armageddon.jpg|Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Mortal Kombat DC Universe.jpg|Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Mortal Kombat Arcade Kollection.jpg|Mortal Kombat Arcade Kollection Mortal Kombat 2011.jpg|Mortal Kombat (2011) image.png|link=Mortal kombat x Image.jpeg|Mortal kombat 11 |link=Mortal kombat 11 Videos Ultimate Mortal Kombat Nintendo DS Trailer - Early trailer Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Xbox 360 Trailer - MK vs. DC Mortal Kombat Kollection Trailer Who's Next? - Official Mortal Kombat X Announce Trailer External links *[http://www.themortalkombat.com/ Mortal Kombat Official Website] Category:Fighting Category:Arcade Category:PS1 Category:Nintendo 64 Category:Dreamcast Category:PS2 Category:Nintendo GameCube Category:Xbox Category:Game Boy Advance Category:PSP Category:Wii Category:Nintendo DS Category:PS3 Category:Xbox 360 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PC Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One Category:Android Category:IOS Category:Nintendo Switch